


Is this a sin?

by FearTheUnknown



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheUnknown/pseuds/FearTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia watched as her mother tried to urge Nick to get in the truck. Nick refused and in that moment she knew she would jump out of that truck to be with him crazy or not she could not watch her brother walk away. Why? Simply because she was in love with him. She always had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I had. Let me know if I should write more.

Alicia watched as her mother tried to urge Nick to get in the truck. Nick refused and in that moment she knew she would jump out of that truck to be with him crazy or not she could not watch her brother walk away. "Alicia are you fucking crazy?" Nick asked as he watched as his little sister jumped out of the truck and ran into his arms. Madison screamed at Alicia but it was too late. Nick held her as close as possible in hopes of keeping the walkers away from her. He slowly led them away from the herd. When they were far enough away Nick pulled away from Alicia and whispered in a stern tone. "What the hell were you thinking? Why did you not leave with mom?" he asked. "You're safe with her." Alicia looked at him and said "I could not watch you walk away. I can't stand you being gone anymore. I love you Nick." she started to cry. Nick pulled her close and whispered "Hey don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too." she sobbed as she said "No you don't get it Nick. I really love you….


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Alicia?" Nick asked confused. "I mean I'm in love with you Nick." she replied as the tears poured down her face. Nick stood in shock. "I'm your big brother…it's wrong Alicia." he looked down at the ground. "I can't help how I feel Nick. I know I'm sick and disgusting but… I just love you." she started sobbing harder and Nick took her in his arms and held her gently. "It's so wrong Alicia. Imagine what Mom would say." he said softly. "I don't care anymore Nick. Tell me you feel nothing for me." She demanded. Nick looked into her eyes and knew that she could see the truth in them. He could not lie to her. He had held back his feelings for such a long time feeling ashamed of himself for the love he had for his little sister. "I can't." he admitted and held her even closer and nuzzled his face into her neck. Alicia pulled away and gently caressed his cheek and led his lips to hers. Nick kissed her back with every ounce of passion he held within him. Alicia whined when he pulled away. "Come on we have to keep moving. We need to find a place to stay." He pecked her softly on the lips once more before taking her hand and guiding her forward with him.


End file.
